


Our Love is God

by Sofiali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Dark Harry, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics, Song: Our Love is God (Heathers), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiali/pseuds/Sofiali
Summary: Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys by none other than Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived are now the Wizarding World's greatest power couple.Follow them as they take the world by storm.Song Fic: Our Love is God (Heathers)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Our Love is God

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READ THE TAGS. THIS FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC TORTURE.
> 
> This is my first try at writing a fic like this so I hope you enjoy it!

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was currently sitting in the living room of Number 4 Privet Drive. This might seem normal to outsiders, however, up until the age of eleven, the boy was not allowed a bedroom and his own clothing much less be allowed to sit on the clean furniture. He was only ever allowed to sit on a small wooden stool that was given to him by his relatives, or the floor. 

It was known only by a few people that Harry was often beat by his muggle relatives. The list consisted only of his relatives themselves; Albus Dumbledore; and the Dark Lord, Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle. This last addition was a recent development. 

“Who did this to you?” a pale hand gently grasped Harry’s jaw and turned his face to reveal a large yellowing bruise on his left cheek, a black eye on his right eye, and a split lip. “Was it those muggles?” Harry hesitantly nodded, “Tell me, love, what happened?” his bright green eyes widened and rapidly filled with tears.

“Don’t make me say it, Tom. Y-you already know, so please don’t make me say it!” Harry pleaded, tears falling from his eyes, as he reached out and fisted his hands into his robes. The teen buried his face into Tom’s chest, heaving great sobs, tremors wracking his body from his injuries and the pain emanating from them. This year had been the worst so far, as Vernon had forced him back into the cupboard under the stairs, and regularly hit Harry with his belt, leaving marks all over his back. Petunia would push Harry as he was cooking causing him to cut or burn himself, and Dudley would stomp on his hands or ankle as he was working in the garden, often spraining and sometimes breaking his ankle or wrist. Harry’s magic was constantly working overtime, trying to keep him alive, and it was draining his magical core to the point that if this continued, he might become unable to control his magic, or even become a squib.

“I won’t let this go on any longer, darling,” Tom promised, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stood from the sofa where he had placed Harry upon arriving at the house and finding Harry bloody and bruised, hidden away in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys lay stunned and bound where Tom had found them. Petunia at the front door, where she had opened it to answer Tom’s knocking; Vernon in the kitchen, drinking cheap brandy, now spilled all over the kitchen floor; and Dudley at the upstairs landing, having waddled over to see what the whole commotion had been about at the front door, crumbs on his shirt and around his mouth. “No more.” The dark wizard stood and levitated the unconscious muggles into the living room and lowered them next to each other.

Tom smirked and with a whispered  _ “Enneverate,” _ the Dursleys awoke with a gasp, looking around wildly before noticing their bindings. The muggles started panicking, struggling violently against the ropes binding them, freezing only when they heard a deep chuckle. Snapping their heads towards the source of the chuckle, they saw a handsome man sitting next to the  _ freak,  _ wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into his lap. The man had deep brown hair, wayward curls falling into his face, his crimson eyes shone with amusement, and his full lips were pulled back in a smirk, showing straight pearly-white teeth. He fingered a wand with elegant hands, carelessly pointing it at  _ them _ .

“What do you think you’re doing,” Vernon bellowed, “Breaking into our home, taking us hostage, and threatening us? You’re just a freak!” his face began turning purple, spittle flying from his mouth as he yelled in rage. 

“Oh dear, freak?” tsked Tom, “That just won’t do. Who are you to insult your captor? After all, you are at my  _ mercy _ .” Tom’s eyes glowed with malice, promising to return double the pain they did to Harry. “I think I’ll have your tongue for your little insult. Just so we won’t have any more  _ incidents. _ ” Pointing his Tom at Vernon, Tom hissed _“Conscidisti lingua”_ smirking in delight as the oaf’s tongue was cut off, blood spurting out, his cries unintelligible. “It seems like you will no longer be able to speak that word.”

Petunia cried out at the sight before her, fighting against her bindings to get to her husband. “Oh, dear. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about you. In fact, I have the perfect thing for you.” purred Tom, “For all of the times you chose to ignore what your darling husband has been doing to my Harry, I’ve decided I will have your eyes. You see, human eyes are such a rarity, and my cousin has a penchant for the occult. Your punishment is rather fitting, isn’t’ it?” 

Petunia’s eyes widened as the Dark Lord turned his wand on her. _“Tollere Oculos”_ he voiced. The female Dursley screamed in agony as her eyes were slowly pulled from their sockets, the tendons and nerves catching before being ripped from the brain. The eyes fell onto the floor, bits of brain matter clinging onto the nerves and tendons, and Petunia’s hollow eye sockets were slowly bleeding.

Tom turned to the whimpering and crying mess in the corner, sitting in a puddle of its own urine. “And as for you, little Dursley, since you chose to be deaf to your cousin’s cries. You shall be forever deaf. Not like that will matter much in the future.” Tom laughed, _“Aures sa”_ he hissed. The youngest Dursley screamed in pain as his ears began twisting, the outer shell soon ripped off, them the ear canals began ripping themselves out until he was left with gaping holes, gushing blood on both sides of his head. 

Finally, it was quiet, with the only sounds being whimpers from the Dursleys. Tom turned to face Harry and stretched out a hand to help the teen to his feet. Using his hand, he quickly summoned all of Harry’s things including his trunk and his wand, and shrunk them, pocketing them quickly. Tom lead Harry outside into the cool morning air, and with a nonverbal  _ Incendio _ , Number 4 Privet Drive was set ablaze, the Dursleys along with it. Harry’s emerald eyes were alight with glee as he embraced Tom, joining his lips with the dark lord’s. They apparated away with a silent  _ pop _ , and moments later, more  _ pop _ s were heard, as the Order of the Pheonix apparated to the Dursley home, unknowing of the carnage that occurred inside the home, and who was involved. The sun slowly rose behind them as the flames roared and the house collapsed. Just like a phoenix, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter were to rise from the ashes and be reborn once the dawn comes.

_ They made you cry _

_ But that will end tonight _

_ You are the only thing that's right _

_ About this broken world _

_ Go on and cry _

_ But when the morning comes _

_ We'll burn it down and then _

_ We'll build the world again _

_ Our love is God _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave comments, kudos, and compliments as they fuel my motivation to write!  
> Constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> I will be uploading the next chapter sometime soon!
> 
> I will also be updating my OTHER Tomarry fic sometime soon as well (hopefully!)
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Did you know that I have a Twitter?  
> Follow my Twitter [Here!](https://twitter.com/sofiali_draws)  
> Feel free to message me any time!
> 
> And a TikTok?  
> Follow my [TikTok!](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJAqVtGB/)


End file.
